is there somewhere
by blurrysface
Summary: Cameron Scott is one of the first 5th Generation Angel Experiments. The School is now creating more specially trained, powerful beings for the sole purpose of entertainment and money. Cameron's plan is to escape, go far away and find the flock that escaped years ago. But will they accept her? Will the flock want a new addition? Will Max think Cam is a threat to their flock?


**_"You're useless."_**

 ** _"You think you're important?"_**

 ** _"You're only important for the wings we gave you, whore!"_**

The voices kept yelling at me as the stinging pain that has been yelling at me to stop but my feet kept making me run, my M16 that I stole was clung by my side as I angrily kept shooting in random directions because of the pain in my leg. But finally the bullet wound in my leg won over the argument as my ankle twists and my body collided with the ground. My teeth grit together in a mixture of pain and anger. Pain because of the bullet to the leg and anger because I couldn't do shit about it.

I lean my head back; my neck glistened with sweat and dirt. Dirt because I have been on the run ever since leaving that god forbidden place. I was dirty, I was useless, I was a whore.

The red warmth seeping through my black skinny jeans was starting to get itchy real fast and my vision was slowly slipping away into a spiral of black dots and blurry images. I didn't ask for this, I knew no one did. I knew I was just an experiment but I did I like it? No, I just knew I was so I understood the reason why I'm bleeding from my leg from a bullet wound after running away from them.

I knew I had to get up. I had to leave and get out of here before they take me again, before I'm sucked into the place I spent weeks trying to plan to escape from. Getting shot in the leg would mean nothing if I return back.

My elbows prop me up but the pain that was demanding to be the center of attention one and I growl in pain, my dirty hand clamping over my hand to reduce the sound in the forest. I close my eyes tightly, the warmth of my tears running down my dirty cheek as I press my left palm against the wound, attempting to seal the wound close but the blood oozing form the cracks of my fingers tell me I'm not lasting until morning.

Maybe I should have listened to Experiment 28 when she told me when Experiment 20 tried leaving they brought her body back with two bullets to the head. That should have been my warning to not escape the way I did.

But I knew in my head that I would rather die out here in the cold with my leg bleed from a bullet then die as an experiment for them. And, that was the last thought that went through my head as I lay back against the grass and I allowed the fuzzy blackness to take over.

 _"Tell Me," Slurred the silent but eerie voice next to my cage. "How does it feel to be one of the Angel Experiments?"_

 _Her sharp nails scrap the rusty iron bars as she anxiously waited for my answer. I gulp; I knew being an Angel Experiment was something the rest of the lab experiments wanted. The Angel Experiment was halted when those kinds kept escaping. After numerous of attempts to keep them, they switched to more easier things like cats, dogs, lions and I even saw a snake which wasn't a pretty sight. I shudder at the memory as my attention was brought to me by the girl scrapping her nails louder._

 _I gulp once again, "It feels the same. I feel like I'm stuck in a cage like you but with more eyes on me."_

 _She stayed silent. Her golden, cat like eyes wondered my soft brown ones as she said, "Do you know that you're pretty?"_

 _I pause, "No."_

 _She taps the bars, "That's why they like you so much. You're an Angel Experiment and you're pretty. That's something people wanna see.. that's something worth money seeing."_

 _I felt my lips grow chap, my cheeks lose its color as I stare at her with a blank expression, "The School never gave up their lab experiments for entertainment before."_

 _The cat lady leans back with a smirk, "You're the only Angel Experiment here, you seem to be.. more coordinated then the last flock. More willing to listen then the last. And you're the beginning to a new generation of Angel Experiments. Who knows what they want to do with your kind now."_


End file.
